Shadowhunters And Demigods
by xXxNtKxXx
Summary: Basically, Percy kills a demon. the shadow hunters turn up, and Jace gets into an argument with Percy. There hopefully will be a better plot. This is my first fan fiction, so please do criticize and review. i have also rewritten the first chapter.
1. Bastille - The Silence

_Tell me a piece of your history that you're proud to call your own_

"Oh my gods. Percy, don't. Move," Annabeth called. He stayed still at first, and then slowly turned around. He pulled out his pen, took off the cap and riptide sprang to full form. As soon as the monster saw the glint of Percy's sword, it pounced. Percy stabbed at it, and blood sprayed over him. When the _thing_ got near him again, he sliced it in half. But it didn't explode like a monster.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. She had returned with the others.  
The thing was collapsing in on itself. _What the..._Yep, Percy was definitely going crazy. Then it disappeared. Percy felt a horrible sting across his arm. He looked over at it and realised that the blood from the monster was all over his arm. He walked over to a nearby water fountain and covered his arm in water.

"Percy, what happened?" Annabeth asked. He started to explain, when two girls and two boys walked up to them. They all had black swirling marks on their skin. Huh. They were probably in some sort if cult. They stared at the blood in the fountain, talking to one another but Percy couldn't make out what they were saying. Then he heard them saying something, something had already killed the _demon_?  
"That was a demon?" He asked them. One of the girls, the short one with red hair, turned around. Her eyes were bright green, nothing like _his_ green stormy ones. She stared at him.

"can you- can you see through the glamour's?"She questioned. Annabeth walked over to him.  
"Glamour's? Is that a form of mist?"She asked, slightly annoyed. Percy sighed. Annabeth hated not knowing. The red haired girl's friends stopped talking.

"Did you see the demon?"  
Percy looked at the boy. He was probably the same age as him. The boy had an arrogant tone, like he thought he was superior. Percy laughed. The boy looked at him.  
"What?" He sounded slightly angry. Percy hated him already. "You're the kind of guy I hate. Guys who think they're superior."

"So, you're superior to me then?" He shot back. "If only you knew," he said. The blonde boy looked at him incredulously. "I've been to hell and back. I've jumped off roofs of buildings. I have the blood of angels running through me. I have had Heavenly fire running through me. Can you say the same for yourself?"  
Oh boy, he was just an angel boy.

"Oh yeah? I'm the son of a Greek god. I've been to hell and back as well. I've held up the sky. i've fought Kronos himself. I've started earthquakes. I've made hurricanes. I've been thrown off exploding ships one too many times and still lived!" Oh yeah, he was good. The boy scoffed.  
"God? Are you stupid? God doesn't really exist!" The boy was laughing now.  
"Jace-" whatever the redhead was about to say was cut off. The water fountain that Percy had healed his arm in exploded and water crashed only over him and the boy.

When the water cleared away, it left the boy-Jace- spluttering and soaking wet. Naturally, Percy was completely dry. Jace leapt up and pulled out a blade. The black haired boy came and stood next to him and pulled out a blade as well. "Do you know what happens when this cuts through mortal skin? It burns the flesh away." Jace smirked.  
"Good thing I'm a not mortal then." Percy shot back as he pulled out his pen. Jason stood in front of the black haired boy, coin in hand. Jace and the black haired boy both started laughing at the 'weapons'. Percy pulled the cap off. His celestial bronze sword grew. Jason flipped his coin. Midair, the coin also changed into an imperial gold sword.  
"Ah, Alec. It appears we have a problem. They have some very cool weapons,"

Jace stared at the swords. He stepped forwards towards the black-haired boy and the boy stepped back. He swung his sword experimentally and the boy blocked with his blade. The boy jabbed at him. He stepped away. Then, they fighting, stabbing and whirling, but they couldn't seem to do any damage. Then-

"Stop! We just want to talk. Put your weapons down," a girl said. Her smooth voice washed over him, and he put away his sword. So had the other boys.

"Ok, good. Now who are you guys?" the girl was very pretty without trying.  
"Jace Herondale, best shadow hunter ever," he spoke grudgingly.  
"Clary fray." Jace's girlfriend.  
"I hate introductions. It's Isabelle, Isabelle lightwood." Isabelle huffed.  
"Alec lightwood." Alec sounded slightly bored.  
"And you're shadow hunters? Are you mortal?" A blonde girl asked.  
Clary spoke up, "we are mortal as you put it, and we just have angel blood. Now who are you guys?"

"I'm piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. We're half mortal, half god. Demigods," the pretty girl said.  
The blonde girl spoke next."Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Jace would have dismissed her as a dumb blonde, but she spoke with authority and her grey eyes said otherwise.

"I'm Leo! Son of Hephaestus. Oh boy, that sword is so cool!" He seemed hyper active.  
"Jason, son of Jupiter. I'm Roman. Err, Leo? Now isn't the time to set yourself on fire," the blonde boy said awkwardly.  
Last, the boy Jace had fought spoke."I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," the guy was probably still pissed at Jace.  
"So who killed the demon?" Clary said.  
"I did. It's no different from killing monsters," Percy told her.  
"What did you kill it with? Normal blades don't work on demons," Jace inquired. He couldn't understand how they have killed a demon.  
"Celestial bronze. Normal blades don't work on monsters either." Annabeth said.  
"Ok, anymore questions because I'm really getting bored," Leo claimed.  
"Yeah, why the hell can't any of you lot stay still?"  
"Jace!" Clary burst out.  
"It's ok. We all have natural battle reflexes. We're ADHD," Annabeth seems to know a lot of stuff.  
"And how did you manage to get Jace to put his sword away?"Clary said suddenly. Piper gave a short burst of laughter.  
"It's a gift," she said simply.


	2. The 1975 - The City

**Hi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own the plot. **

_Don't call it a fight when you know it's a war. _

Annabeth stared. She couldn't understand how they hadn't known about the shadow hunters. But they hadn't known about the Romans, or the Egyptians, so it wasn't too surprising. What Annabeth couldn't understand was what on earth did the shadow hunters do? She didn't think she was in any immediate danger, but the shadow hunters could have been monsters in disguise. Maybe that was what all the black swirling tattoos were for. Maybe they were actually just trying to kill Annabeth and the other demigods. Maybe this was all a trap. Maybe-  
"you look cute when you're concentrating. What you thinking about?" Percy's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked at him and sighed.  
"I don't know whether we should trust them or not." She said. Percy laughed.  
"Well, I sure don't trust Blondie over there. But the short girl seems nice enough."He told her.  
"Yeah, I guess so." she said.

Jace had said that they were going to an institute of some kind, but it was probably just some sort of house that one of the shadow hunters lived in, and when they got there Annabeth was amazed.  
"Whoa. Have you seen the architecture on this building?" the short girl-clary- turned back to them.  
"I've always wanted to sketch the building. But the inside is way better."  
"Well they're definitely not mundane. They can see the building."Jace said. He sounded slightly impressed.  
"Remember Jace, all the stories are true." Alec said quietly. They walked up to the door.  
"Can anyone just get in?" Annabeth asked. "Only the blood of a shadow hunter can open the door. But mundanes can't even see the building, unless they have a touch of the sight." Jace told her. Annabeth thought about it. So far, there were three similarities between the demigods and the shadow hunters. fighting, myths, and the sight.

Jace opened the door, and Annabeth just stared, taking in the details of the building. The place reminded her of Arachne, with all of her beautiful tapestries that no one would ever see. Some of the tapestries depicted an angel rising from a river with a sword in one hand and a cup/goblet in the other hand. The shadow hunters lead Annabeth and the others towards one of the rooms of the institute. "We can talk here in the library."

Clary was the first to sit down, followed closely by the others. But as soon as they were all seated, a woman walked in. And she looked just like Isabelle. "Did you find the demons- who are these people? Surely you didn't bring humans into the building?!" The woman said. "Of course not, we just brought Demons into the house instead." Jace told her with sarcasm.

Isabelle mentally slapped herself. Trust Jace to be an idiot. "No mother, they're the people who killed the demon" But obviously, her mother wasn't even listen to her. "Isabelle, don't be silly, send them home. They don't need to be here." Isabelle sighed and showed the demigods out. She said goodbye to them, then headed back towards the library. She walked in on her mother starting to talk about them having found a demon nest. "…found a demon nest near long island. The demons are mostly shape shifters and have taken a liking towards Greek mythology. They claim they are demigods, but demigods don't actually exist." Izzy's mother told them. "Oh crap, you've got to be kidding me." Maryse looked at izzy quizzically. "What do you mean?" Jace and clary shared a look, and Alec spoke up for Isabelle. "She means the people that were just at the institute were demons."

They had thrown on some gear and headed towards the camp, with their weapons and steles, but izzy wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about how those demons hadn't seemed like demons at all. How they had seemed normal enough. And how the black haired boy had made the water fountain explode and stayed dry. They arrived at the base of the demon infestation, which was at the top of a hill. From where izzy was, she could see a strawberry field, a basketball pitch, and a house. They were all in the distance, and she couldn't see what was at the front. There was roughly 50 shadow hunters gathered at the bottom of the hill. One of the shadow hunters started speaking. "They call this place Camp Half-Blood, and they say they are part god. They seem to have a lot of young demons, so hopefully it won't be too hard to take them down."

For some stupid reason, izzy didn't feel like this was right. She felt like there weren't any demons at all. But she went with the shadow hunters and her brothers anyway and at the top of the hill, a bunch of teenagers in armour were waiting for them. _Somebody must have tipped them off_, she thought. The whip that was curled around her wrist uncoiled and she gripped it. But as she cracked her whip, she knew _something_ was wrong. Isabelle stopped, trying to find someone she could confront about it. Everyone seemed to be lost in the battle, _but_ _nobody was dying_. A bunch of kids were equals to shadow hunters? What the hell was happening? Izzy suddenly spotted her mother, ran toward her- And straight into Annabeth.

"_What in Hades are you doing?" _she hissed. "I don't know. You guys aren't really demons, are you?"Izzy said. "_Demons_? Are you crazy?"Annabeth told her. "Ok… I need to go speak to someone. I'll be back in a second," Izzy ran off towards her Mother. "Who told us about the demons?" izzy shouted over the noise. Her mother faltered. "I- I don't remember," she said. "Are you _crazy?_ You've just sent a bunch of shadow hunters to clear out an innocent camp because some random freak show told you to? What the hell!" Izzy looked around. "Find a way to gather the other shadow hunters. We need to sort this out." Her mother started shouting to the shadow hunters around her, trying to rally them in. But Izzy didn't have time for that, she needed to find Annabeth and see if they could get the demigods to stop fighting as well. _Well, shit is definitely going down. _

**Ok this was my second chapter, so please help me out and review so I can make my writing better. I really need to know how bad my writing is.**


	3. The Neighbourhood - Afraid

**Hi.**

**I'm not updating that much because its summer, I kind of have a life other than Fanfiction (not really) and I went to Wales. I'm going to a mystery location tomorrow as well. Guess where.**

**Who watched Doctor Who? It was AMAZING. And so deep. Wow. I loved it. **

**Also, someone please start giving me ideas, because I'm just… yeah. **

**To the person who said DIE DEMIGOD SCUM. I did kind of rush Chapter 2 didn't I? I rushed everything. I might rewrite that chapter as well. I think I'm too excited about this shit.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited (Is that a word? It should be.). I can't believe people actually like my story! I didn't really think ANYBODY would favourite it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_Keep on dreaming, don't Stop breathing, Fight those demons. Sell your soul, not your whole self_

Annabeth was having a weird day. She was a half-blood, so Things like fighting monsters was her definition of normal. Going on quests to stop evil goddesses was totally normal. Meeting a completely different race descended from angels? That was definitely _not _normal. So when Rachel came to see Chiron about a vision she just had, Annabeth really wasn't surprised. What she _was_ surprised about was the fact that Rachel's vision was about the shadow hunters coming to attack.

Why in Hades would they want to attack? A few theories went through Annabeth's head, but the main one was because they probably were big enemies of the Demigods like the Romans. But that was the thing. Chiron actually hadn't heard of had known about the Romans, he'd known that they existed. But the shadow hunters? Chiron had generally not heard of them. Annabeth was starting to think that there wasn't anything that _didn't_ exist.

She was telling Chiron about the shadow hunters, and how Percy was about to fight them, and Rachel had burst into the Big House, claiming she had seen an army. She had described them as all clad in black clothes, with different weapons and swords that glowed. And Rachel had said they were going to charge up the mountain. Honestly, Half-bloods will never get peace.

People were sent to get armour on; And Percy came to ask about the Shadow Hunters. She looked at him, and laughed.

"Your armour's lopsided," she told him.

"Oh gods, because that's not embarrassing at all," he said, obviously very embarrassed. As he re-did the straps of his armour, he started talking.

"I thought those shadow hunters weren't half bad. Looks like you were right not to trust them. Do you think they can get through the barriers?"

Annabeth took this into consideration. She hadn't thought of that. Maybe the shadow hunter's angel blood would substitute for Godly Blood. It probably could. She didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know, Percy. Go stand with the others at the front seaweed brain. You'll be better there. Try not to die," Annabeth told him.

"Hey, do I get a kiss for good luck?" Percy said

. "Come back alive and we'll see."

She could see the Shadow hunters starting to gather at the bottom of Camp Half Blood, and she was not happy. There were roughly about 50 shadow hunters Gathered there. Well, that was probably the 'army' that Rachel was talking about. And those Shadow Hunters were obviously underestimating the power of the demigods. Idiots. They probably thought that they were stronger. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Isabelle ran back towards where she last saw Annabeth. She was fighting a shadow hunter; the Angel knows what his name was.

"Hey! Stop! I've got this one!" He looked slightly confused, but then he nodded and walked away. "This was actually a mistake," Izzy said. "That's really stupid, but yeah,"

Annabeth looked at her.

"So you're saying you sent a whole _bunch_ of shadow hunters to come and kill us, but it was a _mistake_?!" Well, she can definitely give dirty looks.

"Well, yeah. We don't know who set us up," she told Annabeth.

Most of the shadow hunters had started Gathering up near the entrance to the camp, and only two people were left fighting.

_Percy and Jace_. Naturally, Jace probably had a wounded ego from this morning. He probably wanted to prove that he was stronger. Or that he was hotter than Percy, Because Percy was CUTE. . He should try and NOT be an asshole who thinks he is superior to everyone else. It looked like they were in the middle of a conversation as well. He's such an idiot. She took off towards them, Annabeth behind her.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is really short and shit, but I really need some sort of ideas, and I haven't got any. I will try to make the chapters better.**


	4. Lilly Wood - Prayer In C

**Hello. **

**Is Jace British? I don't know, I can't remember. Because I know Will was British, so was Jace?**

**I'm going to Paris for the next four days and then holidays are over, so I might not update in forever. Maybe.**

_Ya when there'll just be silence__, __and when life will be over__, __don't think you will forgive you_

"Give up!" Jace shouted to me. Like that's going to happen. I wasn't usually like this. Wanting to prove that _I _was the better fighter. It was just something about this guy that definitely made me want to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Of course, I might have just been in a bad mood, but I'm just going to blame it on Blondie.

"_Braccas meas vescimini_!" I remember saying that to the kindly ones. I think he understood what I said. I slashed at his arm, and he ducked away from the blade. We had moved quite a bit, and I could finally see the canoe lake. As we were fighting, I willed the water to rise behind him. I _was _going to throw the water at him, but _Isabelle _cut in. wow, that is a first. Me listening to someone other than Annabeth.

"Wait!" she shouted. Did she run here just to stop me from getting Jace wet?

"Look boys, us coming here was a mistake. Someone's lying to the Shadow hunters,"

Oh wow. Did she want me to believe that? I saw Annabeth standing behind her, and Isabelle started explaining.

"We weren't told the right information, I think someone who ISNT a shadow hunter is trying to declare war between us," she said. Jace turned his head at Isabelle. He had a weird look on his face, like he knew something really bad.

"Izzy, who was left at the institute?" He asked deadly quiet. This does not sound good in the slightest. I couldn't help but think someone was going to be in really big trouble, which probably beats blowing up schools.

"Simon, but what-" Izzy started.

"And what _actual _demon would want to kill Simon?" he asked in the same tone. Ok I really needed to know what happened, because I was ready to start doing star jumps. I was most definitely not made for standing still.

"_Lilith_,"she whispered.

* * *

Izzy turned and Ran towards the other shadow hunters. Jace ran after her, thinking that Maryse would never believe her. But clearly, Isabelle wasn't going to talk to her mother. She went straight through the crowds that were leaving, and pulled out her phone.

"He's Been taken, hasn't he?"

Jace didn't know what to say

* * *

In my dreams, there was a woman and a boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, but I couldn't see the woman in the dark, only her silhouette. Someone spoke, but I couldn't tell if it was the woman or not. She said one thing.

"_Who's going to save you now?"_

That was my only dream.

**There. I kind of updated. Really short, but I felt like it wasn't as crap, you know? Was it? Anyway thanks. **


End file.
